Collection of TWS poems
by abbyweyr
Summary: This is a collection of poems inspired by the original TWS books by Stephenie Meyer and some fan fiction stories.
1. Chapter 1 Changes

A/N: my thoughts about one of the main themes of the TWS by Stephenie Meyer. The lines are suppose to be indented in step wise manner, but I can't get that to work here. No copyright infringement is intended against original story and characters by Stephenie Meyer.

Changes

By abbyweyr, May 2011  
>Inspired by Twilight Saga novels by Stephenie Meyer and fan fiction stories<p>

A few things are  
>stable and permanent<br>unchanging.

Most things change  
>some for good some for bad<br>some just different.

Some changes are  
>slow and gradual<br>others quick

needed  
>wanted<br>welcomed

needed  
>not so welcomed<br>happen anyway.

Some are physical  
>some are attitudes and behaviours<br>or thoughts and actions.

Some once started can be stopped  
>reversed<br>others proceed.

People change  
>growing older mature<br>maybe even wiser

Even stones change  
>air water time<br>smooths.

She wants a change  
>He refuses<br>He leaves

Change happened anyway  
>not way wanted, not welcome<br>just necessary for survival.

Now both are stuck  
>If feel anything it is pain<br>otherwise just nothing, numbness.

Alternate between pain and numbness  
>that is her life now<br>that is his existence now.

They remember once that there was more to  
>life and existence<br>but that was long ago.

Remembering hurts  
>back to pain from numbness<br>trapped in a box.

Where is the key  
>Who has the key<br>to let them out?

Three become trapped from his refusal  
>two at same time but separetly<br>one at different time and all alone.

Same key  
>different key holder<br>to release all three.

There are the surrounding victims  
>they watch<br>they wait

They try to help  
>they support<br>they try to be a key

They are  
>family<br>friends.

They don't know what  
>to do<br>to say

To end the pain  
>to end the numbness<br>to speed healing.

They love  
>and know that love<br>is not felt for now

They stand ready  
>to welcome each<br>to love each

When the right key  
>is used for each<br>to release each

From their trap  
>to find love again<br>to feel more than pain and numbness

To grow and change  
>in light<br>surrounded by love.

The two separated  
>find each other<br>and are healed.

The one alone  
>is now trapped<br>waiting for his key.

The two together  
>make a key<br>for the one alone.

All three passed through  
>their personal hell<br>individually

More aware of their  
>own strength<br>and their strength together

Surrounded by love


	2. Chapter 2 Choices

A/N: Choices is one of the main themes I see in the Twilight Saga stories. Reading "Women's Intuition" by Imprintedish, got me to thinking about those themes of TWS and these first two poems are the results. This is my first time posting any writing I've done. Up until now I've always thought of myself as a reader. Hope you enjoy these as much as I did getting them written. aw

Choices

by abbyweyr, May 2011  
>Inspired by Twilight Saga novels by Stephenie Meyer and fan fiction<p>

Some things just happen  
>Nothing you can do can change<br>What has happened

You make decisions,  
>How you react to<br>What has happened

You choose  
>How you think about<br>What has happened

There are always choices  
>No matter<br>What has happened

Some choices will be  
>Bad<br>Mistakes will happen

Perhaps a painful lesson, but  
>They can be corrected and<br>Outcome changed

Some choices will be  
>Good<br>With desired results

Some choices will  
>Surprise<br>With results

There are consequences  
>No matter what<br>Choice

Will indecision paralyze you  
>Will joy lead you forward<br>Will sadness fog your path

Will anger cloud your judgment  
>Will compassion be your guide<br>Will arrogance poison your dealings

Will envy color your life  
>Will revenge be your goal<br>Will temptation be denied

Will visions become reality  
>Will over analysis delay you<br>Will regret haunt your future

Will fear hold you back  
>Will curiosity lead you astray<br>Will wonder be your friend

Will hope be your companion  
>Will faith light your way<br>Will love be your redemption

Will instinct or thought or love  
>Overcome all to win<br>Will a balance be found

What we are can not be changed  
>But that does not<br>Make us who we are

Choices we make defines  
>Who we are<br>Who we will become


	3. Chapter 3 Wonder

A/N: This and "Wonder Child" were written at the same time. The words just flowed back and forth between the two, with similar scene at least in the beginning. No copyright infringement intended against the original story and characters by Stephenie Meyer.

Wonder

by abbyweyr, May 2011  
>based on BD pg 122 to 127<p>

Found blue box  
>instead of pink bottle<br>Oh?

Count the days  
>Late 5 days?<br>He comes and  
>confirms the days<br>Definitely late.

Nausea  
>Long hours sleeping<br>Snore instead of talking  
>Vivid dreams<br>Eating for two  
>Oh.<p>

How is this even possible?  
>Definite bump<br>After 17 days?  
>There is a nudge<p>

Never wanted children  
>Never thought could have<br>any with him  
>Now a bump and a nudge<p>

OH?

Wonder!  
>Love!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Wonder Child

A/N: This and "Wonder" from BD were written at same time. It was kind of strange really, the words just flowed back and forth between the two similar scenes at the beginning. Kmwhyte has her stories posted on this site and has given her permission to post this. No copyright infringement intended against kwhyte or Stephenie Meyer for the stories and characters.

Wonder Child

by abbyweyr, May 2011  
>Inspired by Give Her Some Credit, ch1-7 by kmwhyte<p>

Jeans too tight?  
>Nausea?<br>Feel a bump?  
>Stop at store for test<br>Wait  
>Positive.<p>

How is this even possible?  
>Only been 8 days<br>Only one time  
>How can there be a bump?<p>

Stupid vampire speed.

They left  
>He didn't love me anymore<br>Now I have to leave  
>Protect Charlie<br>I am all alone.

Where do I go?  
>How can I do this alone?<br>I can't.  
>Who can I call?<p>

End up at big white house  
>Find a trunk from Alice<br>Find supplies inside

Call Angela  
>Asks only how to help?<br>Suddenly the time is now  
>Renesmee enters the world.<p>

Wonder!

No time to stop  
>Need to save self for her<br>Must become what they are  
>Syringes ready and used.<p>

Angela cares for Renesmee  
>While I burn.<br>Wake to go hunt alone  
>Remember Emmett's talk.<p>

Back to big white house  
>Thank Angela through window<br>Human blood scent too tempting  
>In 3 days Renesmee grown so much<p>

Stupid vampire speed.

Wonder and Love!


	5. Chapter 5 Alice, Singularity

A/N: This poem is a summary of story Singularity by Openhome. Alice has a lot of adventures. I highly recommend reading the whole story. No copyright infringement intended against Openhome or Stephenie Meyer for her original stories and characters.

Alice

by abbyweyr, May 2011  
>based on story Singularity by Openhome<p>

Alice woke up all alone  
>Not knowing who or what<br>She was or now is.

She had a vision of a  
>Blonde haired man<br>Knew he was her love

She had another vision of a  
>Family, first two, then three<br>Then one more and one final one

That family was another goal  
>But first had to find the<br>Blonde haired man, Jasper.

She fed on instinct  
>Not knowing how or why<br>Not liking what she saw after.

Found an empty school  
>Learned her letters, numbers<br>Geography and history.

Decided to follow example  
>From the family to feed on animals<br>So that she could join that family.

As wandering alone she  
>Found a couple to<br>Explain what she was

A vampire.

Found work as seamstress  
>For a nearly blind couple<br>She lived in church belfry

Then the husband died  
>Wife returned to New York<br>To live with her sister

Alice went with her  
>And there began<br>Her lessons in finances.

While working the shady side  
>Of the money business<br>She was found by the

Local vampires.

She learned more about  
>Money and fashion<br>And being a vampire.

Visions of the blonde haired man  
>Knew eventually find and love him<br>And together join the family of five

There were parties to attend  
>And to plan<br>And money to make grow

Then vision of blonde haired man  
>Came, but he was with another<br>Oh, such pain for Alice.

She became a shell  
>She moved the shell around<br>Traveling with friends as if normal

A friend eventually broke  
>The shell and she learned<br>More about being a vampire.

Alice returned to America  
>While waiting to meet Jasper<br>She went to college

Found a human friend  
>With husband away at war<br>Until dreaded news arrived.

She helped her friend through  
>The grieving time until<br>She found another to love and marry.

That is when Alice found  
>The place where she was<br>To meet Jasper

The visions were clearer  
>The time must be close<br>How to have patience?

She waited at the diner  
>Until the day arrived and<br>Jasper walked through the door.

They left together in the rain  
>To discover each other<br>And the life to live together.


	6. Chapter 6 Dream, Can't I?

**AN: **Summary: Based on story What Drives Her byVirginiaMay. Thoughts of Bella, Edward and Esme around a silver Volvo.

This poem is based on first few chapters of What Drives Her by Virginia May that is also posted on this site. It is the day dreams of Bella, Edward and Esme around a silver Volvo delivery. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the AU story to Virginia May. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you for allowing me to add a little to the TWS universe

Dream, Can't I?  
>by abbyweyr, May 2011<br>based on What Drives Her by Virginia May

**Saturday Bella**

A normal Saturday  
>At Volvo service department<br>Scheduled appointments  
>Demanding walk ins<p>

Normal, until owner's neighbor  
>Rolled in demanding service <strong>now<br>**Moved mechanics around and  
>She was in and out in record time<p>

Owner came in with a  
>Reward<br>Drive shiny silver Volvo  
>To other dealership.<p>

It's been 5 years  
>Still remember Edward Cullen<br>And desire to ride with him  
>In his shiny silver Volvo<p>

This will be next best thing  
>Listen to Romeo &amp; Juliet<br>While drive car to other location  
>A girl can dream, can't she?<p>

**Edward's Saturday**

Nervous coming home to stay  
>After 5 years mostly away<br>Esme picks me up at airport  
>Driving my Vanquish<p>

Welcomed home with voices  
>Mental and verbal from rest of family<br>Hunt or tour new home?  
>Hunt first with my family<p>

Dream of one who is missing  
>Girl with chocolate eyes<br>Bella Swan running beside me  
>A vampire can dream, can't he?<p>

Tour new home  
>Find my room with a bed<br>Mom hope I feel have place  
>To stay now<p>

Unpack boxed books and CD's  
>Alice sees need to change<br>Where pick up new shiny silver Volvo  
>While on a family trip<p>

Good to be home and stay  
>But dream of another who is still missing<br>Bella by my side as come home  
>A boy can dream, can't he?<p>

**Sunday Edward**

Talk with Jasper as walk to  
>Dealership for shiny silver Volvo<br>Door opens brings a hint of  
>Never forgotten always longed for scent<p>

Too many people to run  
>Promised family I was staying<br>But that scent is so tasty  
>How to resist?<p>

Alice and Esme and Jasper calm me  
>Help me through role of getting<br>Shiny Silver Volvo, open car door and  
>Bella's scent flows over me<p>

She drove my car listening to  
>Romeo &amp; Juliet, a reminder of a<br>Tragic love with  
>Tragic consequence<p>

Spent a week in the car with  
>Her scent surrounding me<br>Dream of us together.  
>A vampire can dream, can't he?<p>

**2 weeks later Edward and Esme**

Son and mother on weekend trip.  
>Set up by brother for service problem<br>With new shiny silver Volvo  
>Receive a call from Bella<p>

Mother has never met Bella  
>Maybe some day she dreams<br>Not some day, but today  
>Says son.<p>

Watch from across the street  
>Until phone rings again<br>Mom encourages to go  
>Just be nice to her<p>

A mother wants her son  
>To be happy with a mate<br>Like the rest of family have  
>A Mother can dream, can't she?<p>

**AN:** This is the last of six poems based on original TWS or fan fiction stories posted on this site. They have all been written during May 2011. These have been written in part to say thank you to the authors for their stories, especially Stephenie Meyer for starting it all. It has been interesting being creative in this manner. I do not know when the muse may strike me again. Hope you've enjoyed reading these poems as much as I have had writing them.


	7. Chapter 7  Stephenie Meyer

A/N: This is not technically fan fiction, but I don't have any place else to post it. It is TWS related. Thanks to my previewers Christine and Karen.

Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Tribute

By abbyweyr, June 2011  
>A tribute to TWS author based on known history<p>

Stephenie woke up from a dream:  
>A couple in a beautiful meadow<br>She a chocolate eyed beauty  
>He a sparkly vampire.<p>

He was thirsty for her blood  
>But overrode that thirst for<br>The thirst of knowing her  
>Of being with her.<p>

She was mystified by him.  
>It was stupid and possibly dangerous<br>But she didn't want to resist.  
>She trusted him to keep her safe.<p>

Stephanie wrote the rest of the story  
>And then how they got to the meadow.<br>Shared it with her sister who  
>Encouraged her to publish.<p>

That was the beginning of Twilight  
>Three books followed the first<br>Then the movies and another  
>Book along with Official Guide.<p>

The stories told of Bella and Edward  
>Of their choices made and<br>Consequences followed  
>Jacob made it a love triangle<p>

Through it all the three  
>Survived and love flourished<br>Human, shape shifters and the good  
>Sparkly vampires live together.<p>

We thank you Stephenie and your  
>Sister for encouraging you to share<br>Your dream story, adding sparkly  
>Vampire romance to our lives.<p>

We thank you for wonderful characters  
>And their fascinating stories<br>That you allow us to play with as long as  
>We play nice with proper disclaimers included.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8  Twilight Lexicon

A/N: another one not technically fan fiction, but TWS related. This one was previewed by the TL staff. No comments back to me, so figure it is ok. Thank you TL staff for all your hard work.

Twilight Lexicon  
>By abbyweyr, June 2011<br>A tribute to Twilight Lexicon

First there was a book  
>Then came fans<br>Then came fan fiction  
>Then came web sites.<p>

Alphie started a fan fic story  
>Stephenie reviewed it<br>Questions were asked  
>And answered.<p>

Info needed to be shared  
>And organized<br>With help from friends  
>Twilight Lexicon was born.<p>

Just a month after Alphie  
>Read the first book<br>And within six months of  
>Book's publication date.<p>

More friends helped and  
>Met more friends on line.<br>They gathered information  
>And organized into a lexicon.<p>

You can find anything and everything  
>Twilight nicely categorized from<br>Books and movies and news  
>On Twilight Lexicon.<p>

They provide fans with the latest  
>News and pictures and videos.<br>They traveled to Forks and movie sets  
>To share with fans all they can.<p>

There are forums for fans to discuss  
>All things Twilight and other general topics too.<br>This provides a safe place for fans  
>To gather and meet others of like mind.<p>

They have survived all the controversies  
>They have seen people leave in disgust<br>And new ones join in the Twilight universe  
>The longest continuous running Twilight site.<p>

We thank you Alphie and Pel and all the  
>Forum leaders and helpful tech support<br>For keeping us up to date and providing a  
>Good clean place to hang out.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Holey Alone

**AN: **a very short poem about New Moon Bella. 25 September 2014

**Holey Alone**

Used to be just

holey sweats

then he left.

Now chest is holey too.

He said he loved me.

Yet he left me

Holey and alone.


End file.
